The overall objective of this project is to study individual chromosomes and relate their composition to genetic inheritance and the process of oncogenesis. In order to fulfill this objective, we are: (1)\isolating and purifying to homogeneity individual metaphase chromosomes in mammalian, rodent, and avian genomes; (2)\determining which nonhistone proteins are ubiquitous throughout the karyotype and which are located on certain chromosomes; (3)\correlating morphological appearance with biochemical extraction procedures; (4)\localizing specific gene sequences on individual chromosomes; and (5)\noting specific molecular deviations between chromosomes from cancer cells and normal cells. In the past year, we have highly purified human chromosome 21 from a background of mouse DNA in the hybrid mouse-human cell line WA-17 and have begun to generate a chromosome-specific lambda library and a bank of transfected mouse cells that should contain the human interferon receptor. Also, we have isolated pure fractions of chromosomes 1, 2, 3, and 4 + Z from the MSB-1 chicken cell line and have conclusively demonstrated that some nonhistone proteins are unique to individual chromosomes, while others are ubiquitously distributed throughout the karyotype. (K)